User blog:DerpyPanda24/PROJECT ANNOUNCEMENT BLOG-Issue 1 (2-18-15)
Hello everyone I would like to reveal some new projects of mine. Behold: Fanonverse World News Well, we have a bunch of shows that have the same hero saves the world type plot and I figured it was time to branch out. This will be a comedy of course with some action in it. The series follows a ragtag news team working for the FBN (Fanonverse Broadcasting Network) and the news stories they follow. The team includes Rium Divad, an all-star news reporter with a cult fan following, Blondee Jigglesmith, a female news reporter of Foodtopian descent with large breasts, meteorologist/talking cat Carl Begcox, field reporter and regular human Steve Mustard, veteran sportscaster and maneater Rowdy Buffohead, and Manjelica Fabulous, a drag queen fashion corespondent. (Also a Madness Combat styled character) Each episode they report on various stories and have conflicts following them. The show will even have a nod to the classic Max Headroom incident. The Big 4 The Big 4 will have a comedic perspective of the four horse men of the apocalypse. In the series, the four horsemen, once ex college roommates all end up broke and have to move in together. Once this happens, they realize they want to return to their former evil ways and decide to try and take over the world only to be stopped frequently by none other than Nick. Save Me Save Me will be a series about a girl named Kira who was killed in a freak accident. Thanks to a loophole, she discovers she is able to return to the real world to guide her past self to a new path of surviving the accident. She does so and goes on a journey to save her past self. Welcome To Pamia Welcome To Pamia will be a show about an astronaut named Jordan Smith crashing his spaceship into Pamia, a strange taboo land with creatures known as Pams. In order to fit in he must adjust to the strange habits of the people and even save the planet from galactic warfare. KO' KO' will be a series that follows the boxing career of Marcus the bullfrog and his journey from the minor leagues to the legion of pros. Marcus will of course be accompanied by his trainer, Big Jim. Together they will turn Marcus from underdog to all-star. The series is inspired by Punch-Out. Fanonverse X This will be a giant Fanonverse fighting game that mashes up Tekken with Super Smash Bros. and the cast of the Fanonverse. You can fight as characters from DerpyPanda24 shows like Mortal Insanity, Welcome To Pamia, Save Me, Fanonverse World News, KO', The Big 4, The Rejects, The Scrapped Code MPC, etc. You can also fight as other users' characters like John, Bagel, and Stacy. More will be revealed later. Favorite Poll Which of my new projects is the best? Fanonverse World News The Big 4 Save Me Welcome To Pamia KO' Fanonverse X Thank You for viewing �� Category:Blog posts